


Holiday Plans

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Plans That Go Awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 20  
> Prompt: Menorah

"In local news, tomorrow night our very own Captain Hammer will be lighting the first light on our giant holiday menorah!" The newscasters continued to gush about the hero's match-striking prowess, but Billy tuned it out.

This was his chance, for this week, to finally crush Captain Hammer! While that fool was busy lighting a silly candle, he could attack the Hammer home base without fear of reprisals! He could trash the things Captain Hammer held most dear while the stupid fool was distracted.

\--@--

When Billy got out of the burn ward, he made a note on his blog. "Before incurring the wrath of local hero participating in candle lighting, make sure he is not using a flame thrower."


End file.
